All That's Left Of Me
by JDLover4ever
Summary: Quinn had expected a lot out of her life, never did she expect to fall so far down, then have the hand of William Schuester pull her back up.
1. Chapter 1 Please

The first mistake Quinn made was not thinking too far ahead. She had left Finn's house against his half hearted protests. She just couldn't stay. Now however the young girl had no where to go. It was getting late and she couldn't keep driving without purpose. When she parked her car she was vaguely aware she was at the school. It was an option, the only option she knew she had at this point. After spending the last two years as a cheerleader Quinn knew for a fact that the back door in the gymnasium had a broken lock, with that thought in mind she grabbed her bag from the back seat of her car and with extreme hesitation made her way around to other side of the school. The enormity of the situation weighed down on her and everything felt heavier and each move she made took greater effort. As she stepped inside of the school she couldn't help but tremble slightly. The halls were dark, looking large and empty without the usual hustle and bustle of the student body. The only place she could even think of going was to the practice room, the familiarity offering her at least a fraction of comfort.

As the rest of the school, the practice room was dark with only the light of the moon shining through the side window. Quinn set her bag down on one of the chairs, contemplating her next move. Her eyes scanned the room and rested on the pile of mattresses still pushed up against the back wall. Mr. Schuester had admitted to sleeping on one of them. Her aching limbs begged for the relief that the mattresses seemed to offer and she caved in making her way slowly over to where they were stacked and pulling one down and arranging it to the left of the risers, a spot at least slightly hidden from the view of the door. Quinn arranged her backpack as a pillow and she lowered herself down, shifting until she was comfortable and her body relaxed slightly in relief. When she was settled and comfortable everything was quiet. The silence of the school was almost unbearable and the young girl felt fear grip at her chest. Quinn had never liked being alone and ehr last thought before drifting into an uneasy sleep was that she had never felt more alone in her life.

As a hand rested on her shoulder Quinn shot up with a help, her arms instinctively wrapping around herself, her previous fear not entirely faded.

"Quinn it's okay it's me" A voice said frantically.

Very slowly Quinn opened her eyes to Mr. Schuester's own hazel ones. he looked entirely too concerned and Quinn was seized by guilt. She did not deserve his sympathy. His hand still rested on her shoulders and he kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak. When she didnt' he let out a sigh.

"What's going on?"

With that the flood gates opened and tears rapidly fell down her cheeks and she choked out a gut wrenching sob. Within seconds Mr. Schuester had his arms around hernd she clung to him, crying into the crook of his neck. Quinn was aware of his hand running soothingly across her back as he whispered words of comfort int oher hair. When she fly calmed down she was so embarrassed by her outburst that she felt her eyes well up again in angry tears. When she pulled back however, her eyes were met by his kind and caring gaze once again.

"I couldn't stay there, he would have let me but I had to get out, I cant hurt him any more then I already have"

Understanding seemed to dawn on her teacher and she had to look down, away from the sympathy that crossed his features.

"Where are you going to stay?"

Quinn focused on playing with the strings of the mattress underneath her not wanting to have to look up at hm and answer a question she had no answers too. She took in a deep breath.

"I'll figure it out."

Mr. Scheu lifted her chin with his fingers so he could hold eye contact with her once again.

"You can stay with me until you figure things out, stay as long as you need too"

The young girls shook her head furiously. There was no way would make things even harder for him then she already had. When she opened her mouth to protest he raised his hands to interrupt her.

"If you are uncomfortable I understand, but I can't leave here today knowing your sleeping on a mattress inside of the school, or that your sleeping in your car. I am asking you to please either stay with me, or let you find somewhere else to stay.

Quinn just stared blankly at him for a minute, processing what he had just said. When she finally found her voice she spoke softly.

"I can't burden you Mr. Scheu, I have managed to destroy three relationships int he span of a few days, one of them being your marriage, I'm destructive and I can't destroy anymore then i already have"

For a moment her teacher looked incredibly sad and Quinn felt bad but then he took one of her hands into his and took a shaky breath, regarding her seriously and silently pleading for her to listen.

"Terri manipulated us both Quinn, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that she took advantage of you, not only did she hurt me, but she pulled you along for the ride and hurt you too. I am so sorry"

Quinn felt a fresh wave of tears pool in her eyes again and she squeezed his hand, trying to make him understand that her and Terri Schuesters problems were not his fault. Mr. Scheu offered her the same sad smile and the urge to accept his offer was pulling at her heart strings. Something about the way he was looking at her, she knew he wanted to make up to her the sins his wife had committed. Part of her wanted to do the same for him. In a way they were in this together.

"Mr. Schuester i want to stay with you, but I need to know that you will tell me to go when you want me gone, you have done enough for all of us"

He looked as if he were about to protest but she interrupted him.

"Please"

Quinn headed towards the locker room, Mr. Scheu's school keys in hand. She was in a daze, it was still fairly early in the morning and she had gone from having no options, to a gracious offer she had been hesitant to accept. The gesture was a big one on his part, he was offering his home to her with the sacrafice that someone would find out and he would be in trouble, and the thought that he cared enough to invite her in even with the possible consequences made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. Stepping into the locker room she stood up a little straighter and felt that a bit of the tension had eased from her body since last night, but still the warmth of the showers seemed to be beckoning her. The hot spray of the water seeming as more of a relief. She let it wash over her, carrying some of last nights sorrow down the drain, and easing the ache in her shoulders from her less then convential sleeping arrangements. Once she had showered, her teeth were brushed a she had a bit of makeup on to hide her exhaustion she felt much better, and in the back of her mind she thought that maybe, just maybe things would start to look up from here. When she returned he ys to Mr. Schuester before classes were about to start, he grabbed her arm before she could leave and when she turned to him his simple statement picked her up even higher.

"Have a good day Quinn"

When he let go her lips quirked up slightly and she nodded her head at him before hurrying out of the room.  
The day passed slowly, for the most part she had kept her head down, avoiding eye contact as best as she could. No one tried to talk to her and for now she was okay with that. The anger she could handle, yelling, screaming all of that she could deal with. Seeing the disappointment they would all feel towards her was something Quinn knew she was not ready to handle. It wasn't until she was heading towards the practice room again that she felt an arm oops through hers. The girl's eyes shot up and she was met by Kurt's serious gaze.

"I request a shopping trip in the near future, without me at your side sweetie, you'll have a much harder time finding fashionable maternity clothes."

At first she didn't know what to say so she looked straight forward unsure of how to express her feelings that someone had taken the time to speak to her, let alone behave with her as they would have before.

I take your silence as acceptance"

"Thank you" was all she managed to whisper back. Kurt didn't release her arm until they were in the practice space and when he did let go, it was to pull up another chair next to him. Quinn took her seat and when people started filing in her eyes immediately were cast downwards. She studied her hands in her lap and that was how she spent the remainder of rehearsal. She sang a long with everyone but kept her head down. It wasn't until everyone was dismissed and Kurt whispered a quick goodbye before throwing his arm around her in a quick hug that she looked up. Everyone left without a glance back and only when the last person was out did Mr. Scheu speak.

"I'm going to give you the key to my apartment, I have to stay here for a while longer, I'll get dinner started when I get home and until then just make yourself comfortable."

Quinn watched him slide the key off of his key chain and place it into her open palm. His hand lingered for a moment and very quietly he whispered.

"You'll be okay until I get there?"

Quinn nodded and then she whispered more words of gratitude and the smile he shot back at her was warm and kind and she felt contentment settle for just a moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Then I Saw You

Chapter 2 - Then I saw You.

Authors Note: Glee had a gorgeous Quill moment at the end of tonight and I am very inspired and happy about it.

Quinn felt a bit strange unlocking the door to his apartment and peaking her head inside before stepping in. It was for the most part the same as the last time that she had been there, only she noticed that Terri's things were gone and there was an absence of the baby books she had seen scattered around during her last visit. The thought caused a wave of sympathy for Mr. Schue to wash over her. He had been looking forward to having a little girl. The little girl that shifted inside her as if making her presence known in the home that could have been hers. Quinn brought her hands to her stomach and brought her stuff into the kitchen, placing her backpack on the table and pulling out her History book, figuring she might as well finish her homework before Mr. Schuester was back at the house. A sense of calm washed over as she settled in and she didn't move from the table until she heard the door open signaling the apartment owners arrival. He didn't call out to her, just came into the kitchen and registered her presence before setting his books down on the counter and and turning to face her.

"Everything ok?"

For the first time in a few days the corners of her lips lifted into a genuine smile. Quinn's grin only widened as he smiled back, accepting that as an answer. She watched him get comfortable, he shrugged his jacket off and laid it across the back of the other kitchen chair, he loosened his tie before pulling it over his head, and put a kettle on to heat up some water for tea. Even with her there he seemed to be settled into a comfortable routine. Seeing this made her feel a little better about accepting his offer.

"I don't have much, but I can promise you an acceptable omelet"

He started rummaging through the fridge pulling out different ingredients to put into it. Quinn pulled herself up and came to stand next to him and see what the different options were. In the end she chose a simple cheese omelet, the baby was squirmy and it always made her stomach uneasy when she moved around too much. For the most part they ate dinner in silence, until finally curiosity got the better of her teacher and he regarded her seriously. It seemed like an eternity until he finally spoked up and he avoided eye contact with her mostly looking down at his plate as he spoke.

"Quinn, you don't have to answer this but I am curious why Terri and I? I know she presented you with an option, but was it just that?"

Quinn chose her words carefully before answering the question. At first she wasn't sure how to answer, but eventually she settled on just giving him the truth. He deserved at least that from her after everything he had done.

"You guys were just an option at first, I figured out I was having a baby I wasn't ready for and then she presented me with a way to take the burden off of my chest. That was how it started. However I started having this battle with myself, I wanted to keep the baby but I couldn't keep her and I felt like I had no control of the situation. Then I saw you. Mr. Schue you care about Glee, you care about us and you have always been there for us. I know most of the kids see you as a father figure and it dawned on me that no one else would could be better to my daughter then you could"

At first his expression didn't change, but very slowly every part of his features softened and he sighed leaning back in his chair. He didn't take his eyes off of her and she could have sworn she could see tears building up at the corners of his eyes. They stayed in that position for what felt like eternity just observing. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, they were just stuck in a place and time and she was more then willing to be open with him and tell him everything he needed to hear. She kept thinking that she wished there was more she could do for him, in that moment though what she had said was enough for now. All that was visible was compassion, understanding and gratitude. No one had ever looked at her like that before and the feelings it gave her were indescribable.

This time it wasn't Quinn whispering a soft thank you.

Quinn drew the line when Mr. Schuester was taking her bag towards his room. She reached out and grabbed his arm roughly pulling him back towards her.

"I have taken over your apartment, you cooked me dinner, there is no way you are letting me take your bed Mr. Schue"

The former cheerleader put her foot down and furthur proved her point by pulling the back out of his hands and tossing it onto the couch. She crossed her arms and looked up at him waiting for him to argue. When he didn't she continued.

"If you want to do something for me I would greatly appreciate a pillow and a blanket, then for you to march into your room and get a good nights sleep"

For a second she expected him to get angry, instead he actually started to laugh and threw up his hands in mock surrender backing away from her. He disappeared into his room and came out with a few blankets and a few pillows which he arranged for the couch on her in a way he saw to be the most comfortable. Before he went to bed he reached out and wrapped his fingers gently around her wrist before whispering a goodnight before going into this room and closing the door behind him. For a second she just stared at the spot he had vacated before making her way to the bathroom. Quinn didn't have much clothes, but she slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. The apartment was quiet and when she flipped the lights off and crawled under the covers she felt the familiar ache of loneliness spread throughout her body. She curled up on her side hugging a pillow to her trying to block out the sorrow she couldn't help but fear. Everything Quinn had worked for and wanted was gone, she couldn't stop thinking of the look on her father's face as he told her to leave. Or the way her mother had avoided her gaze as she walked out the door. Out of everything that had happened between her and Finn, her and Puck, her and Ms. Sylvester, what hurt the most was her parents turning their backs on her. Quinn felt the tears burn her eyes and the warmth of them slip down her cheeks. Before she knew it they were coming out full force and she was sucking in deep breathes to try and avoid the sobs she knew would be echoing throughout the apartment if she let go. Even while she lived at Finn's it had been like this, the unavoidable tears that broke through at night, the tears that left her eyes puffy and swollen in the early mornings. It felt like hours that she was curled up on the couch, her tears not stopping and her body shaking with the effort to keep in her cries. Quinn was so wrapped up she never heard the bedroom door open, she didn't hear the apartments owner kneel next to her, she as only aware of his presence when his hand pushed the hair out of her face. Once again the young girl was left embarrassed. She tried to hide her face in her pillow. When Mr. Schuester lifted himself up and sat down at the corner of the couch she instantly shifted to give him room. He didn't say a word to her, just continued to brush the stray hands out of her face, occasionally wiping the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb. When she finally calmed down he did not cease his movements, but continued rubbing her head until she finally managed to fall asleep.

When Quinn rose the next morning she was alone on the couch and her head was pounding from crying the night before. As memories flashed of fingers running soothingly over her forehead and into her hair her embarrassment flared up again. Her goal had been to stop breaking down and yet again she had managed to became a mess of emotions with him sitting at her side trying to help in any way he could. Along with shame however she was thankful for having the comfort of someone else. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Quinn didn't think she had it in her to go through this alone. As head strong as things appeared with her all she really wanted was someone to take her hand and help guide her through a path that no doubt had been and would continue to be difficult.

She sat up and turned her head towards the clock on the entertainment center.

5:30 am. flashed back at her. Quinn groaned and lifted her hands to rub her eyes. It had been hard for her to sleep past the early hours of the morning since her pregnancy. The morning sickness wouldn't come until later, but the insistent squirming of the baby always had her waking up at strange hours earlier in the morning, sometimes earlier then this and occasionally later. Trying to find something to do with herself she quietly folded up the blankets and placed the pillows neatly on top. The apartment was still so foreign to her that she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. It was early enough that she didn't want to shower in fear of waking the man in the next room up so she tiptoed into the kitchen and as quietly as she could made herself a bowl of cereal, munching quietly. It was a Saturday morning and Quinn felt a little unsure. She didn't know Mr. Schue's weekend habits, she didn't know if he stayed at the house or went out and it was a little unsettling. Quinn considered the possibility of shopping with Kurt, she needed something to do today. She pulled her phone out and shot him a quick text to read when he woke up, and decided then it was time to get ready for the day. It was only about 6 o clock in the morning, but the shower was beckoning her and once again she wanted to wash away the reminder of the tears she had cried the night before. In the daylight hours Quinn wouldn't allow herself to be the victim, only when she was alone in the dark did Quinn allow herself the liberty of tears. Most of the time she felt she didn't have the right to cry, but lying there alone it was impossible to avoid the floodgates when they opened and she could feel the broken pieces of a heart that still hadn't had the time to mend itself yet. It was only when she couldn't stop the tears at night that Quinn thought she deserved the chance to cry. While she had been a source of destruction to the lives of others, at times she had to keep in mind that her own life had suffered it's own destruction too.


	3. Chapter 3 We're Not Alone

It wasn't until about 9:30 that Mr. Schuester woke up, she heard his footsteps down the hall before he entered the kitchen. Quinn had to smile to herself. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray v-neck and his hair was messy sticking up at odd angles. He looked younger to her then he ever had at that moment and she realized he really wasn't that old. His advise often carried wisdom of someone who had lived a much longer life and sometimes seeing him as a teacher was they only point of view his students had. Here and now however, as he stumbled into the kitchen to turn on the kettle to boil himself tea while his eyes drooped slightly in his tired state, she saw him as an entirely different person. One she could relate too.

"Morning" He mumbled seating himself across from her at the table.

At first Quinn couldn't bring herself to say anything and simply reached across the table setting her hand on top of his. It was warm under hers and his fingers twitched against them. Mr. Schue's eyes shot up to hers in confusion and she held his eyes for a moment before mouthing a thank you too him. At that he understood completely and nodded his head. Quinn wondered if he would get sick of her thanking him, but she couldn't say it enough. Sitting across from her she took just a minute to study him. The sharp angle of his jaw, the quirk of his lips, the way his eyelashes curled up making them look even longer. Mr. Schue was by no means an unattractive man, but she had never looked at him like this. Quinn had never took the time to study him, now that she was staying with him there were things she wanted to learn about him.

"Mr. Schue what is your favorite color?"

For a moment he just stared perplexed at her, but she shrugged her shoulders and laughed and signaled for him to continue and answer the question. He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I guess I would have to go with blue"

Throughout the remainder of the morning Quinn would ask little questions like that, just wanting to learn little things about her teacher that she had never thought to find out. She figured out he was allergic to cats, his favorite movie was nightmare before Christmas, something she hadn't expected, he preferred bath's to showers but rarely took them, he was an only child and still remained close with his parents. After awhile he started to play along with her impromptu version of 21 questions and started throwing them back at her as he graded the papers he had neglected too the previous night. He was laughing, easy going and relaxed and she really enjoyed this side of him. The side of him that was completely in his comfort zone.

"Favorite Disney song?"

"Meg's 'I won't say I'm in love" was the easy response she had quickly fired back at him.

"Favorite vacation spot?"

Quinn had to stop and think about this. Of course she had loved the warmth and beaches of California or Hawaii when she had went with her parents, but she missed the crisp, city air of new york and the hustle and bustle that had surrounded them and the speed of things. The city that never sleeps.

"New York"

Mr. Schue seemed surprised by this, but he stopped grading his papers for a second to look up at her, clearly interested in her response. He would have never taken her for a city girl and he realized maybe he had a lot to learn about her as well.

"My parents and i went two years ago, and I fell in love with the city. I wanted to be on Broadway when I was a little girl so coming up and seeing every play I could was like a dream come true."

Mr. Schue grinned at her. Just as she was about to say more her phone buzzed on the table. Picking it up she realized she had finally received a response from Kurt. He seemed genuinely excited about shopping, at least she had gotten that from his over use of smiley faces. Quinn sent him a texted back offering to pick him up then realized something.

"Mr. Schue is it alright if I go shopping with Kurt today? I offered to pick him up and treat him to ice cream also, he was so nice to me yesterday I feel like I should do something."

"Of course, I'm not going to treat you like a child, you can come and go as you please, I'll wait for you to get home to start dinner. Just let me know throughout the day if you need anything. I'll be right here"

As planned Quinn pulled up at Kurt's house at about noon. Right on cue he came out of his house and jogged towards her car pulling open the passenger door and slipping into the car. The plan had been to go down to the mall, Kurt had promised to find her the cutest clothes that he could get together. He was oddly quiet through out the ride. Quinn kept glancing over and he was lost in thought his head resting against the window. He looked very vulnerable and Quinn felt her chest clench in worry. Very slowly she reached out and placed a gentle hand on on his arm. It seemed to snap him almost immediately out of his thoughts and he offered her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Now in this moment the former cheerleader felt entirely less alone. If there was one person in Glee club besides their own teacher who understood pain and what it felt like to be entirely alone in a room full of people. As her own way to show him he had a friend she reached down and with the hand that wasn't controling the steering wheel she took a hold of his hand.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt didn't answer right away and the way he turned his head away from here she was almost positive he wasn't going to answer. He kept his hand in hers though and she took that as a good sign and didn't say anything until they were parked in front of the mall. Turning the car off she put her keys into her purse and turned towards him and grabbed his other hand in hurts. With that he turned around to look at her and his eyes were watering.

"Can I tell you something? Something super secret, Rachel of all people is the only one who knows"

Quinn simply shook her head yes.

"My dad and I are moving into Finn's house" He paused and took in a deep breath. "I wanted our parents to get together so that I could be closer to him and I thought I would be happy. He's barely sat down to talk to me since Finn's been there. They have so much in common and so much to talk about. I'm invisible in my own home"

Quinn's heart went out to him and she squeezed his hands tightly before leaning over to wrap her arms around him. At first he didn't respond much, but his hands came up to wrap around her.

"Your dad loves you Kurt"

When they stepped out of the car to go inside Quinn felt a bit of a weight of of her chest. There was someone who could talk to and would talk to her. Her entire life she had never really had any close friends. There was Santana and Brittany, but they had never been the type of friends to talk, or who she could call if she needed something. Finn had probably been the best friend she'd ever had. But here and now she trusted Kurt, and after her admission to her in the car she knew he trusted her too.

Together the two of them, went from store to store Kurt pulling random things off the racks and tossing them in her direction. There was a lot of red and a lot of blue, he claimed she looked the best in these colors.

"We want you to have a bit of a new fashion sense to go with the baby, but we also want to keep some Quinn Fabray in that. I have a blue baby doll dress picked out for you, I know how much you love those"

Quinn rolled her eyes and giggled. She knew Kurt was not entirely fond of those dresses, but appreciated that he had picked one out for her anyways. Quinn reached out and grabbed his arm again to stop him at some things. He was holding a white long sleeved form fitting maternity shirt and a pair of black pants that stretched at the waist but otherwise were not very loose. When she protested and went to put them back he stopped h er.

"Confidence is key here Quinn. Don't be afraid to show off your body. Even if it's changing"

He also picked out a pair of black flats for her, a variety of flip flops and a pair of boots she could walk around comfortably with. It was hard for her to admit it, but there was no doubt Kurt was much more knowledgeable about fashion then she was. Most of what he picked out she had ended up buying, almost surprised to see her bank account was still full and her parents were still putting money into it.

"Are you and Puck dating now?"

Kurt asked casually as they were shopping around a bit for him. He needed another form fitting sweater to add to his collection. Quinn thought for a minute watching him browse.

"No" she said finally. "I wanted to date him and it didn't end up being right, he's never going to change no matter how much he wants too. If he wants to help me with baby stuff of course I will let him, but I don't trust him. I have hurt him and he's hurt me."

There wasn't much bitterness. Quinn had spent awhile trying to let go of any feelings she had for him. Whether it be love, anger, hurt, he was her friend and she always wanted him to be that. Other then that however Quinn couldn't see anything else happening. Plus she needed this time to figure things out. The girl was staying with her teacher whom she had discovered had an entirely different side, her parents weren't speaking to her yet and she wasn't sure where much stood anymore. Things were a a little too crazy and as much as she didn't want to admit it spending all her time with puck would no doubt make things more crazy. She would always be there for him, but she knew it was better this way, they were never mean to be together anyways.

"I really admire you, I think your a strong girl Quinn, your doing this all on your own"

Quinn smiled and thought of Schue at home and Kurt next to her. Both had been there for her in the past few days in a way he couldn't have imagined possible. She linked their arms together as they came across a black sweater that screamed and took it in her other arm to buy it for him.

"You know what Kurt, I'm really not all that alone now"


	4. Chapter 4 I Can Do That

Author's notes: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It makes me so happy to read them and I am so glad you like it! and would you agree with me that Dianna and Matthew just make to so easy to ship them?! :D

Chapter 4.

When Quinn got back to the house and was unlocking the door to the apartment a smile crossed her features and she paused. She could hear Mr. Schuester singing in the apartment. It was an old song that she recognized as Boys II Men, 'I'll make love to you'. She stepped inside and locked the door behind her and tiptoed into the kitchen. Schue was stirring pasta and swaying slightly, his hips shaking to his own tune and Quinn couldn't stop the giggle that erupted in her throat. Mr. Schuester whipped around and his lips quirked up at the sight of her leaning against the entryway to the kitchen. Quinn wondered why she didn't fell nearly as awkward as she had the night before. More then anything she was comfortable standing in his kitchen. It felt like she had been there much longer and she was afraid she would to quickly settle into a routine and get herself to comfortable. Quinn had begun to fear loss more and more as each day passed.

"How was shopping with Kurt?"

Quinn reached behind her and pulled out the multiple bags of clothes and brought them over to the table, setting them down. He raised his eyebrow and set his spoon down on the counter and came over to take a look. In a typical male fashion he didn't spend much time looking and offered up short and sweet compliments. Still she appreciated the effort. After she had taken the bags and set them by her stuff on the couch she offered to help him with dinner and he assigned her to taking over with stirring and also added the ingrediants as he cut them. After awhile though he could see her growing discomfort from being on her feet all day and gently placed his hands on her shoulders playfully forcing her to sit. It didn't take him long after that to finish her her stomach growled loudly as the smell of the food filled her senses and he set the plate in front of her. He watched her take the first bite, anticipating her reaction. Terri had always been more of the cook, he would tell her later, so he was nervous it wouldn't taste too good. That was where he had been wrong.

"Oh god this is good"

Were the first words out of her mouth with the first bite. His laughter and filled the room and he followed her example and started to eat. Though the meal was ate mostly in silence she kept glancing up at him, he wasn't doing anything spectacular, but still it was nice to meet his eyes every time she dared to look up.

After dinner Quinn helped him clean up before following him into the living room and sitting down on the couch as he ran through his shelf of movies, calling out titles to her as they tried to decide a suitable movie. Another fifteen minutes later, much of it spent arguing over movies, they settled on Nightmare before Christmas. The younger girl insisted on watching it after figuring out that it was his favorite movie. After he put the movie in he grabbed them both a glass of water before plopping himself down on the couch next to her. For the duration of the movie Quinn was having a bit of trouble focusing. Mr. Schue was sitting close enough to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his body, every muscle in her body was screaming for her to relax against him so she sat stiffly, her knee's drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. At one poing though she rested her head agains ther knee's and felt herself started to doze off though she tried to force her eyes too stay open. When and hand gently rested against her shoulder blade her eyes shot open.

"Your crying Quinn"

Feeling like an idiot Quinn brought her hand up to wipe the tears that had pooled in the corners of her eyes. She noticed the movie was done and the TV turned off. Schue crossed the room and flipped the lights. Frozen to the spot she just watched as he set her pillow where it had been the night before and spread out the blankets for her. He patted the pillow and very slowly she lowered herself so her head was on the pillow. Now that the lights were off the tears were flowing faster and she ached for the way her life had been in the past. His fingers started combing through her hair and in the dark she reached for his other hand and laced her fingers with his as sobs started to wrack her body. His grip on her hand tighten and occasionally the fingers running through her hair would stop to rest on her neck. It was simply a comforting gesture and it made a world of difference to her.

"It will be okay Quinn, I promise, well be okay. Everything will be okay"

For the second night in a row she fell asleep like this. Her cheeks tear stained and her throat sore form the crying, but the most comforting thing was the precense of her teacher who did not move an inch until she was fast asleep. Guilt flooded her system however in the middle of the night a few hours later when she woke up and he was sitting up, his head leaning agaist the back of the couch fast asleep. Quinn sat up as slowly and carefully as she could. Her hand came up to his shoulder and she shook him very lightly earning a small sigh from him as he turned his head away. This time she shook a little bit harder and in the dark she saw his eyes flutter open. Standing up her hand reached for his again in the dark as she helped him up and walked him to his room. Her smile returned a he stumbled towards his bed and bid her a quiet goodnight. Once he was settled she did the same and curled up on the couch pulling the blanket over herself and drifted off into the most restful sleep she had experienced in awhile. She didn't dream much but in the morning when the sun was shining through the blinds Quinn felt much more rested.

Of course she was up before Mr. Schuester, the first thing she did with herself was go into the kitchen and start boiling water in the kettle for his tea. It was time she started doing more for him after all he had done for her. Her hair had to be dealt with so she pulled it back into a ponytail and she straightened up the kitchen along with doing the dishes. Then she took the liberty of making his tea, adding a tablespoon of sugar as she had seen him do the previous day. The former cheerleader made her way to his room and opened the door very slowly peeking in. Mr. Schue was on his side his hand clutched to his chest. Quinn walked over and sat on the edge of his bringing her legs up and crossing them. She reached out and pulled on his foot. At first he didn't stir, but she tugged a little hard and he opened his eyes and sleepily looked towards her.

"Everything alright Quinn?"

His voice was rough and a little scratchy from being asleep. As the previous morning her hair was sticking up and she had the strongest urge to reach over and run her fingers through it as he had done to her the previous night. This was all very knew to her, and urges like this and feelings were something she wasn't going to begin deciphering quite yet. Her goal was to spend her time here and in the moment. Enjoying the way his hazel eyes stared up at her, his lids drooping halfway and his hand resting against his stomach.

The young girl nodded and held his tea out for him. Mr. Schue sat up and arranged himself so he was sitting comfortably before taking the mug from her. There was no awkwardness as she was afraid of, a large part of her still felt embarrassed that she kept crying in front of him. However, Quinn knew he would never think less of her for it. William Schuester was a great man, she knew that much. A man who would sit with her just so she didn't feel so alone as she cried herself sleep over everything she had lost since she found out she was pregnant.

"This is a thanks for once again sitting with me last night Mr. Schuester"

He took a sip of his tea before regarding her thoughtfully.

"Will"

She was entirely confused now and she tilted her head questioningly which earned a chuckle from him.

"We are outside of school and you are staying here with me, if your comfortable with it. I would like it if you started calling me Will"

Quinn hadn't really thought of that, calling him Schuester or Schue was what was normal. It seemed a little too foreign at first, but then she remembered how much she wanted to get to know him as a person, not as her teacher. He had already made it clear that she was welcome to stay with him, and he had made it clear he would not treat her like a child. Therefore she would put her trust in him, and even the smallest things like calling him by his first name could make a difference, especially for someone who she knew after taking her in, would always have a special place in her heart. With that Quinn nodded her head.

"Will, I can do that"

The smile that he gave her seemed to light up the room and the warmth that seemed to fill her entire chest shot straight through to her heart. Quinn knew she would repeat his name a thousand times over if it would earn her that smile again.


	5. Chapter 5 Terrified

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews again guys! 3 and the Matt and Dianna photobooth is so adorable I absolutely love it!

Chapter- 5

The two of them stayed like that for awhile. Quinn was sitting with her legs crossed at the end of the bed and he sat at the head of it, propped up against some pillows, sipping his tea appreciatively. The two of them were just talking. They were speaking however in a way that was comfortable and between two friends. For awhile he spent time telling her about his past. How he had been the lead in his own Glee Club and how he as a teen he had a crush on April Rhodes. Will told her how he got into teaching, how passionate he was about it and how much he cared about the Glee kids. Quinn did the same for him, telling her about her original reasoning for joining glee club, which he found extremely amusing. Within that though she explained how much she actually enjoyed being in Glee club now. It was one of the few places that she felt safe now. What surprised her was that it wasn't that hard to admit it. Before she would have been more ashamed about being a part of something that wasn't going to boost her popularity or make her seem better then she was. Things were entirely different now however. Being pregnant had very quickly knocked her down off of a pedestal and at the end of the day the only people who had been there to catch her were the Glee kids and the Glee teacher. As time went on she found herself being more and more grateful to them because they would never turn her away, even after everything Finn wouldn't have turned her away either. Quinn was glad she had joined Glee club for the right reasons now.

"I went to the music room first after I left Finn's because I knew after everything the school and New Directions were the only things left that I hadn't lost. I knew I would be safe there"

The sympathy etched into the older man's eyes was almost too much to handle. Quinn had always hated being pitied plus a large part of her was still stuck in the mind set that she deserve the kindness he had continued to show to her for the past few days. When she turned her head away he scooted forward and took both of her hands in his. At first there wasn't much for him to say and all she could think of was how warm his hands were and how his hand was much larger then her own. His fingers curled around her delicately and she was aware of how surprisingly soft his hands were.

"Quinn"

Her eyes turned and caught his own sympathetic ones again.

"Please don't close up on me, I want to help you. I am never going to judge you"

Quinn took her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will's arms came up to wrap around her. The position she had ended up with as they hugged was a bit awkward with her growing stomach so she crawled over him to get to the top of the bed to sit next to him and rested her on his shoulder. At first he was completely stiff and her instincts told her that she shouldn't be doing this, but after a short number of minutes he rested his head against hers and reached his hand town to entwine his fingers with hers. In that moment Quinn was completely content. She concentrated on the pattern of his breathing, and the warmth of his body next to hers. They didn't say anything though. The young girl was afraid if she spoke whatever spell they were under would be broken and he would move away from her. For reasons she didn't know the thought made her stomach clench and she just wanted a little longer to be this close to him. Quinn refused to think of anything else. As her exhausted started to kick in the room became hazy and her eyes started to water slightly. Her eye lids began to feel heavier and droop and she had to fight hard to keep them okay. Before she dozed off she was vaguely aware of him whispering.

"What am I doing?"

This time when Quinn woke up she was curled up against something. Without opening her eyes she was aware that she was comfortable, that her hand was on a waist and her fingers were still interlaced with his. Her eyes did flutter open at that and she was aware that she was still in Schue's bed. The blankets were pulled up comfortably around her and the other bed occupant was facing away from sleeping soundly with his hand clutching her own hand which was wrapped around his waist. Quinn leaned her head forward against his back and took in a deep breath. She had no idea what was going through her head, or moving was the last thing she wanted to do. It wasn't until fear struck her that as slowly as she could without waking him she slid off of the bed and making sure he was asleep she shut the door behind her. It would have been a lie to say she wasn't panicked. First and foremost her main fear was that she had went too far and he would be angry with her. She couldn't stand the thought. Then there was her own feelings. She was afraid of them. Will- Mr. Schuester- was her teacher. A teacher who she now cherished and never wanted to lose. Fear pulsated through her and she had to take a few slow deep breaths before she was able to calm down. Quinn went over to her purse on the coffee table and pulled out her phone, scrolling down to the only number she could think of.

"Kurt can I please come over, I need to talk to you"

When Quinn pulled up to park in front of his house he was sitting on the front porch waiting for her. She unbuckled her seat belt and ran out of the car towards him. Kurt stood up and she threw her arms around him and she could feel herself trembling as he held on to her. She was sure he was confuse but she was incredibly thankful that he had let her come over. Her own fears and insecurities felt like they were suffocating and she just needed to someone help her be able to deal with herself. All she could think of was Kurt and the unlikely friendship the two of them had managed to form. All of these unlikely arrangements were happening around her, it was a bit confusing but not entirely bad. Quinn was appreciative of the people who were willing to help her.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

"Let's go inside"

Kurt led her into the house, she could see his dad in the living room watching the big football game but they didn't stop, just went down the stairs into Kurt's room and he shut the door behind him. She sat on the chair in front of his vanity and turned towards him. Her chest feeling like it was going to burst. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest and she could hear it pounding in her ears. The baby inside of her shifted and the panick seemed to rise even more with that tiny little movement.

"Talk to me Quinn"

Kurt sat on his bed facing her. Quinn took a deep breath. Trying to explain it to him without giving anything away.

"When you told me about Finn, you told me about how much it hurt to know you couldn't be with him, and that through all of this you just wanted to spend time with him. Have you ever been afraid of pushing him to far? Pushing him away because he'll find out about your feelings?"

To his credit Kurt's facial expression never wavered from caring and concerned.

"Yes. I want him as close as possible to me, but don't want to lose him when he doesn't want to be so close"

Quinn locked her eyes with Kurt's and held his gaze for what seemed like ages. They were going through this together. He understood exactly how she felt without even knowing it and that meant so much to her.

"I'm scared"

Kurt didn't ask her any questions about who it was. He had a good instinct of when someone didn't want to talk about something and he seemed to know that the person's identity was not something she wanted to touch on. Though she did tell him that it wasn't Puck or Finn. All he did was sit with her and talk to her about it.

"I can't feel the way I do about him, he'll never feel the same way about me. I'm happy when he's around. He doesn't treat me like some creature who is going to give birth to a monster like half of the school does."

Kurt stood up and started pacing the room before coming over to stand in front of her.

"Who wouldn't want to be with you Quinn? I mean I'm gay I don't count, but what boy doesn't stop to take another look at you when they walk by?"

Quinn never got to respond because her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes watered. When she pulled it out Will Schuester flashed across the screen at her. Looking up at Kurt she took a deep breath and answered her phone. She hated herself for the way her voice cracked when she said "Hello".

"Quinn where are you?"

She hated herself for the way his voice was shaky when he talked to her. She hated the way his voice sounded rough and the hint of worry in his voice. Most of all she hated herself for the relief she felt at the sound of his voice. She raised her eyes to look at Kurt. He seemed to understand and tiptoed out of his room saying something about seeing what his dad was up too.

"I'm at Kurt's house"

There was silence on both ends and it seemed like hours had passed before she finally got the nerve to speak.

"I'm sorry" She finally whispered.

Will sighed on the other line and she could picture him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. She felt her guilt expanding and she felt like she may be sick. The baby shifted inside of her again and for a split second she wondered if she was in tune with her mothers emotions. That seemed unlikely but Quinn felt like whenever she was upset her daughter would shift inside of her to make her presence known. It always made Quinn feel a little less alone when she did it though.

"Don't be sorry, whenever your ready will you please come home?"

Despite her guilt and fear it warmed her heart to hear him refer to it as as home in a general statement. Quinn was a part of his house now as long as he would have her and in the back of her mind she made a decision that the second he asked her to leave she would go quietly, but as long as she could she wanted to stay. No matter what that meant for her or the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Sorry

Authors Note: Another update before bed! I hope you like this chapter I know it was a little jumpy. Thank you again for the reviews guys!

Chapter 6.

Before Quinn left Kurt had leaned over and kissed her cheek, promising her that things were going to work out for the both of the. She held onto those words as she took the drive back to the apartment. The young girl was dreading and fully prepared for Mr. Schuester to tell her it was time to leave. Quinn l leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes, trying to relax herself and will the tension to leave her body. To say she was afraid of what Will would say to her was an understatement. Will had been so good to her and had stayed by her side for the past few days, despite her circumstances and how she had hurt Finn. He was too close to her now to lose him and he had also started to open up to her. It felt like she stood outside his apartment door just collecting herself before she actually steps inside. At the sound of the door open Will is off of the couch in a flash and coming down the hall towards her. He stops in front of her but doesn't say anything. It's very awkward, she's avoiding eye contact and he is trying to catch hers.

"Quinn..."

Her eyes shoot at the sound of her name and he almost looks relieved when he catches her Quinn feels very young. Her arms are around herself and she's is completely unsure of what to do. Will opens his mouth to speak and she closes her eyes for a second before looking up at him.

"Why did you apologize to me?"

That wasn't what she had expected him to say. She was so startled that he hadn't asked her to leave that at first she was at a loss for words

"I don't want to push you away. I crawled into bed with you this morning with my arms around you and if you would have woken up I would have made you so upset and I can't do that to you-"

She stopped mid sentence when Will came forward and rested his palm against her cheek. He looked a little teary eyed and she felt bad all over again.

"I did"

"What?'

This time it was Will that broke eye contact with her, pulling his hands away slowly and staring down at his hands.

"We fell asleep and I woke up and your arms were around my waist and I didn't pull away Quinn. I should be apologizing to you. i fell back asleep as if nothing was out of place."

He paused before continuing his next words must harsher as if he was trying to punish himself. "I am the adult, I should have been up and out the second I woke up"

Quinn felt like her head was swimming. The one thning she did notice was her chest loosened a little bit and the weight of her own guilty concious was not crushing down on her quite as much. It didn't stop her from being a bit confused. The worst part of it was she felt a bit of hope ignite in the pit of her stomach. Quinn took a step foward and Will opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist as his came up to wrap around her.

"I thought you left because I had scared you. I would never take advantage of you Quinn, I'm so sorry"

Quinn pulled back and made sure that he could see her face so he would understand her as she desperately wanted him too see that she needed to get her point across.

"Will stop it, I don't think you were taking advantage of me that is ridiculous, second of all-" He opened his mouth as if he was going to interrupt her but she brought her finger to his lips silencing him. He seemed to flinch slightly at the contact and she tried to hold her gorund and not jerk her hand back in response. "I left because I was scared of the fact I was so happy to be where I was"

At that he was silent, closing his mouth, his features softened. Quinn lowered her fingers from his lips and folded her arms over her chest uncomfortably. With his silence she felt fear start to pulsate again and she sighed in defeat and went to move past him, full intending on packing her things. Brittany would take her in if the situation called for it. As soon as she slipped by though, Will grabbed her arm stopping her dead in her tracks. At that her body turned to face him again and he pulled her back into a hug.

"I was happy too Quinn, but I am your teacher. There has to be a line somewhere. There has to be a line that I know not to cross"

She felt the pang of what felt like loss, but he wasn't throwing her out, and she was still snug againt him as his hands held on firmly to her shoulders. A thousand words seemed to be stuck at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't force any of them to come out. All she knew for sure was that his arms were around her and her head was resting on his chest and there was no here else in the world she wanted to be then in that moment. It was terrifying and heart breaking all at the same time. They didnt pull away for a good solid couple of minutes and it was Quinn who pulled away first. Her heart was hammering, but still she grabbed onto his wrist and lowered his hand onto her stomach. The baby had kicked when she was wrapped in his embrace. Tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes, mostly because of the overwhelming sensation that was a baby's first kick. Will's eyes widened appropriately and he brought his other hand up to rest it on her stomach as well. And there it was again, that smile that seemed to cut through her too the core. The baby kicked again and Quinn laughed, a few tears slipping out and she wiped them away. It was amazing, what she was feeling right now.

"I'm having a baby"

Will's smile grew and though her plans were not to keep the baby, she let herself imagine holding a little girl in her arms.

"Why don't we go out and do something, It's a saturday and I want you to still have fun"

Quinn shifted nervously.

"I don't want us to go out and you get in trouble for having me here. I am not worth your job"

His expression filled with so much compassion she was taken aback. Will held his hand out for her, pulling her back up again. He held her hand into the kitchen to grab his keys, and he held her hand in the elevator in his apartment complex, and he didn't let go until they reached the front door. Quinn stayed by his side as they walked out to his car and he opened the passenger door for her, then shut it for her before getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. As he was packing out he asked her where she wanted to go. Quinn didn't really have a response to that. Since she found out about the baby she really hadn't been out all that much. Quinn was grateful for what he was doing considering the fact she hadn't been out in awhile. It also meant a lot to her because she knew that the two of them actually going out together was a risk.

"Oh! Emma told me a few days ago that the carnival is going on. I know it's a bit of a drive but we can go check it out. I know you can't go on to many of the rides but we could still do games, cotton candy, some of the little things that come along with a carnival"

Quinn's first though was a question of whether the guidance counselor knew she was staying at Will's house. Her immediate thought was yes because of how close she knew the two of them were, but at the same time she wasn't sure if he was willing to take any risks with this. Their situation was an odd one. Then she comprehended what he had actually suggested and she was suddenly much more excited.

"Thank you so much Will"

Very hesitantly Quinn inched her hand towards his as if she were going to grab it. When he reached his hand out to take hers she saw his conflicting emotions and when his fingers very carefully laced through hers her lips quirked up into a smile and she focused her attention on looking out the window as the scenery passed by. The lines the older man had been talking about were there, though the edges were starting to blur. A selfish part of her hoped that over time the line between the two of them would disappear completely. Trying to enjoy the moment Quinn fought to push the thoughts, telling her it couldn't happen into the back of her mind. Maybe the teen was young and naive but at the moment she was happy spending time with someone who was wriggling his way into her heart. Quinn's heart as something she gave to few, but sometimes a person couldn't control who reached in to take it. All she could hope was that if it was crushed she would be able to take the blow. One comforting thought that crossed her mine however was that William Schuester was far too kind and far to gentle to crush her or anyone else for that matter.


	7. Chapter 7 Careful

Authors note: I understand Quinn's feelings progressed a little fast, I feel like that is what scared her badly enough to have her take off to Kurt's. It was like she had been whacked over the head and she panicked. Schuester here is also conflicted with guilt because she is a young girl.

A side note also is there are NO fan videos of Schue and Quinn (I lied there is one) and there should be :( Rach and him have plenty! (i'm also a fan of them, more Quill though)

Oh and songs I think describe Quill Alone- Heart, and the song Into the Night by Benny Mardones, what do you think are good songs?

ahem, anyways.

Chapter 7.

When they got to the carnival Quinn could feel the older man's walls coming back up. She understood why, but still, she wished the walls didn't have to be there. They walked in stride with each other he kept a fairly wide distance between the two of them. Still once they reached a snack booth he stopped and bought the two of them candy. Will took the purple one and she took the pink one, when she thought he wouldn't notice she took a little step closer, still within safe distance, but just close enough that she felt like they were still there together. Though she couldn't really go on the any of the rides she enjoyed the environment they were in. The flashing lights reminded her of being and the sound of delighted screams on the rides, and the laughter of the people around her reminded Quinn of being a child. Carnivals had been a guilty pleasure of her mother's that her father was not too fond of. Nights when it came to town her mother would always take her hand after dinner and the two of them would go, the rides dancing around them. It still hurt to think about her parents, but at least there was one precious memory that was stored in her heart, the memory of her mother's bright eyes and vibrant smile or the way she threw her head back when she laughed, or the last time her mother had gazed lovingly at her daughter. Quinn's eyes watered, but she didn't cry.

"Mr. Schuester"

He looked surprised at the use of his formal name, but she knew he was worried about their outing, if anyone were to ask she could blame it on a coincidence and claim she ran into him while trying to find her friends. Despite his initial surprise however, her teacher seemed grateful that they could comfortably be out and still have it in their head to keep any questions people might ask at a minimum.

"If we do anything tonight can we please go on the Ferris wheel?"

At that her teachers face brightened up considerably and he led the way through the crowd to get to what also seemed to be his favorite part of the carnival. Quinn loved being on the Ferris Whee, up in the air where everything felt untouchable and the air was crisp. As stupid as it sounded in her own head, she always felt like just maybe she was flying. When they stopped in front of it Quinn glanced up and after licking the cotton candy off of her lips let her smile grow. During the wait in line Quinn closed her eyes and let her senses take in her surroundings. The taste of cotton candy lingered on her tongue, the cool night breeze brushed through her hair, the variety of sounds filled her ears and the feeling of complete and utter contentment to be in this moment filled her heart. It was the lightest of touches when Will touched her back to signal it was time to get on and the feeling inside of her grew. Quinn kept her distance even when they sat down. She was sitting next to him but not close enough to make him feel uncomfortable. As the ride kept going higher she let her eyes wander, enjoying the view and as if to make her presence known the baby gave a soft kick.

"Thank you for bringing me here"

Quinn turned her head to look at Will and he met her eyes and gave her a boyish grin. He looked truly happy.

"Of course, I wanted you to have fun tonight. We both deserve to relax tonight"

"Thank you for everything Will, I mean it"

He looked over at her and nodded his head very slowly before laughing slightly and shrugging his shoulders.

"When are you going to stop thanking me Quinn?"

She thought for a second before giving the only answer she could think of.

"When I feel like I have thanked you enough."

Will didn't have to say anything to that, she was grateful to him and the young girl hoped with all of her heart he always knew that. When the ride came to a stop he reached his hand out to help her off and gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go and putting a bit of distance between them. There were one other ride that she was able to go on, and that was the carousel which she admitted to Will, was a guilty pleasure of hers, and he had graciously gone on, sitting in a horse next to hers, repeatedly asking her if she was going to get sick. Quinn rolled her eyes but giggled at how endearing it was that he was so concerned. After having such a long day however, and being on her feet for the last couple hours Quinn was exhausted by the time they got back to the car. Her ankles felt swollen and her head ached a little bit. When they got to the car she buckled her seat belt and leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of the comfortable seat beneath her and the warmth that surrounded her inside of the car. She felt relaxed and she closed her .eyes and let herself begin to doze once she saw the car was tarted and they were on their way back to the apartment. There was music playing softly in the background but she couldn't point out exactly what it was. Her nerves were buzzing in a pleasant way with the variety of sensations. She wasn't exactly sure when fell asleep, but when she woke up they were stopped in front of the apartment and Will was trying to pull her out of the car. Barely comprehending what was going on she clutched his shirt as he wrapped a hand around her swollen waist and half carried her into the complex, into the elevator and then upstairs. He helped her all the way to the couch and tucked her hand. Even though she was to exhausted to cry he turned of lof the lights, sat down above her head and ran his fingers through her hair and within what felt like seconds of her head hitting the pillow Quinn was fast asleep again.

Sunday passed without much happening. For the first time in what felt like ages Quinn slept in until past ten. Mr. Schue was gone when she woke up, a note on the table indicated he was picking up grocery's for them, and sheet music to go over in Glee Club the following was a fairly simple day, Quinn finished her homework, picked up the apartment, cooked herself a simple lunch and waiting for the apartment owner to return.

When Monday morning came Quinn had to force herself out of bed and into the shower. She looked through the bags of clothes that Kurt had picked out for her and she ended up pulling on black leggings that went over her stomach, and a plaid form fitting shirt that came down to just above her knee's. For the first time in awhile she straightened her hair and let it all hang down without braiding anything back or leaving it natural. After she had gotten ready she toasted herself a bagel and boiled some water for when Will woke up. When he stumbled into the kitchen she was completely ready just waiting for the time to pass until she went to school. Will left a little earlier then her after following her routine and showering. He touched her hand on the way out and told her to think about what she wanted for dinner.

Quinn felt little more confident at school this time, she kept her head up and the first thing she did was search the halls until she found Kurt learning against his locker talking to Mercedes. The second she came up next to him he swung around to talk to her.

"Rachel Berry is wearing an animal sweater with a kangaroo on it. This is a fashion no no Quinn Fabray and all I want to do is send her on her way so that Glee can salvage what little dignity it has in the department of fashion"

At this he stopped and eyed her outfit.

"I see someone has talked some fashion sense in to you miss Barbie doll"

Quinn wasn't sure whether to be offended at him calling her Barbie doll or laugh about it but when Mercedes let out a chuckle and he threw her a playfull wink she chose to laugh a long with them. Kurt looped his arms with her and Mercedes pulling them along with him to first period. As always it was hard to avoid the judgemental stares that seemed to follow her, and as she did a lot she missed her former status, people had always had almost a fearful respect for her, and now they treated her as if she deserved no respect. Hearing Kurt bitch about his own lack of popularity after claiming he surely had the best sense of humor and the best sense of style put her in a better mood, she was on the same boat, stuck in a place where it was hard to understand exactly why they didn't fit in. After second period when she went to meet them again she passed Puck in the halls. He didn't stop to talk to her, he offered her a nod and his lips quirked up in a smile. When Rachel and Jesse walked by she managed a stiff nod in their direction, it was only whens he passed Finn that her head fell down and she focused on each step she took. Every lie that had passed her lips seemed to hang in the air as she passed by and she willed her feet to carry her as fast as they possibly could. There would be a time when it didn't send a shock wave of pain through her to look at him, but her guilt and the longing she felt to have his friendship were to fresh for that right now. In her rush she hadn't bothered to look up, at least not until she ran smack into someone and would have tumbled backwards if a pair of arms hadn't reached out to steady her. When she looked up and saw Will standing in front of her she jerked backwards out of a gut reaction. Quinn wanted to protect him, she didn't want to stand too close to him and make people suspect anything. Ms. Sylvester did not need a reason to want to snoop around and discover their living arrangements.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

"Yeah thank you. I have to get to class though. See you in Glee Mr. Schue"

With that she brushed past him and headed to her next class allowing herself a secret smile.


	8. Chapter 8 I Won't Be Here Forever

Authors Notes: So first of all I stared this chapter and then it got deleted when my laptop died. I was so angry! Oh and I am sorry about the spelling mistakes! i get excited and start typing really fast, then reading back through it I get excited and read through it to fast :( I just gotta slow down! haha

Second: I looked up the lyrics to comfort zone and it is PERFECT for them! and All I Wanted by Paramore is one of my favorites so I was super excited to see that!

Third: Thank you for commenting Holly Love you! and yes i have something very similar to that outfit I just happen to think Quinn would look better in it! haha

Fourth: This chapter is going to skip forward a few weeks. OH and sorry this update took so long! Busy past few nights!

Chapter 8 -

Their living situation had been working in the past couple of weeks. They had settled into a comfortable routine. Quinn usually woke up first and began getting ready for the day, then she would make breakfast and start tea for Will when she heard the shower turn on. Usually he left for the school shortly before her and arrived later then her after school and she finished her homework while she waited for him. It was a little bit concerning to her when she strained her ears for the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, or glancing at the clock, waiting for his usual arrival time to come. Then once he did arrive, the rest of the night was spent making dinner and watching a nightly movie. Sometimes she found herself enjoying her new life. Quinn missed her parents very much, missed Finn and missed the Cheerios, but above all she found herself generally happier then she had felt in ages. Quinn started to appreciate the little things about her daily routine with Mr. Schuester. Her tears had stopped coming on a nightly basis, but still each night Will sat at the top of the couch, combing his fingers through her hair until her eyes began to flutter closed, her breathing became deep and even and she fell into a deep sleep. Each night after she had fallen asleep he stayed beside her, wondering when his point of view on her had changed so quickly and so suddenly. Each night he was tempted to kiss her forehead, but he never did. Just went back to bed with his heart aching painfully at the thought of the girl sleeping peacefully on the couch. Tonight however was a little different.

Tonight was a little bit different however. Somewhere in the young girl's subconscious she knew that she was dreaming. Still, in her dream someone was trying to hurt her, a figure she could not work out was wrapped around her and all she could do was scream and struggle to break free. When she bolted up right her cry was so loud and her body was wracking violently with broken sobs that she didn't hear the bedroom door open, or see the flash of Will Schuester practically flying over to her trying to get a hold of her wrists to stop her nails from digging into her palms. When he finally took a hold of her wrists Quinn began to take in her surroundings though her tears had blurred her vision. Her head fell forward into Will's chest and all she could do was cry into his chest. Her throat aching painfully from the stress of crying screaming. The baby was kicking as if she was trying to bring her mother out of her dream too.

"Quinn calm down, I've got you it's okay"

He was gently rocking her back and forth, rubbing his hands up and down her back trying to sooth the young girl. When her cries eased into silent tears he pulled back slightly and let out a pained gasp. Will lifted her wrists and when she looked down she saw her fingernails had cut into her palms. He didn't say a word as he helped her by taking her hand and guiding her into the bathroom. Will lifted her up onto the counter and held her hands under the water rinsing off the blood and cleaning the wound for her. After that he took gauze out and wrapped her hands up for the night so just in case she had another nightmare, she wouldn't dig her nails into her palms again. Will turned off the lights and carried her back into the living room, setting her down on the couch and sat next to her, close enough that their legs were touching in a way that comforted her greatly.

"I'm terrified, I don't know why. Someone was hurting me Will"

Tears pooled in her eyes and Will scooted over to give her room on the couch. Quinn's eyes met his in the dark and she silently pleaded with him not to leave her and nothing but pure relief flooded her system when he started to lower himself onto the couch. Quinn immediately shifted so she was on her side and he would have enough room. When Will was lying next to her she scooted closer and his arms wrapped around her.

It took her awhile to fall asleep, as soon as she had calmed enough to relax he had let himself fall asleep. Quinn listened to the steady beat of his heart, her head resting on his chest. Though here fear from the nightmare was not entirely gone she felt comfortable in his arms and much safer. It was a dangerous position to be here, warm and cuddled against him. Part of her was afraid he would pull away from her, she knew he was well aware that she felt something for him, and part of her hoped the way he looked at her was an indication of how he felt. It was wrong on many levels to feel anything for him. Quinn couldn't help it though. Especially at this moment. Her head on his chest, rising and falling with is breathing patterns. The room was warm and quiet and calm and her previous fears were fading. It was only then that she closed her eyes and felt herself being lulled back to sleep.

The next morning when her eyes fluttered open she had expected him to be gone. However, Will's arms were around her waist and her head was still on his chest. At first all she did was close her eyes again. Enjoy the feeling of his body curled around hers as he held his grip on her firmly in his sleep. When Will's eyes openened it was only for a moment that he tightened his grip on her before she felt him tense and she scooted over giving him room to get up. Will's eyes held her and he looked a little downcast at the fact she understood his tension so well. He scooted a bit closer to her, but there was still a small amount of space between them.

"How are you feeling?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes stung a little from crying, her head was throbbing for the same reasons and her palms stung where they had been bleeding the previous night. As if he read her thoughts will took her hands into his and pulled the gauze back. It wasn't too terrible, it hadn't bled much but the skin was still a bit red and irriated.

"I don't think I've ever panicked as badly as I did last night"

His eyes were open and honest and holding on to hers and she didn't say anything, she knew he was going to continue.

"I heard you scream, this violent, blood curdling scream and I couldn't get out of bed fast enough. Then I came out here and your crying and shaking. I saw the blood on your hands and I just lost it. I tried to grab a hold of you without scaring you more"

Quinn felt bad, she never wanted to send him into such a panic.

"I'm so sorry Will, I didn't know what was going on-"

He interrupted her.

"You had a nightmare Quinn, there is no need to apologize, I'm just relieved that your okay. I was worried. I never want to hear you scream like that again"

He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand and she leaned into his touch. At the moment Will was unguarded and giving her that look that never failed to make her wonder if there was something there. She was dying to say something though she didn't know what, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand and his thumb rubbing across her cheek. His other hand came up to rest on the other side and she felt him scoot forward. At first she thought he was going to kiss her and she sucked in a breath. What he did however was bring his lips to her temple and press a lingering kiss. When he pulled back she still felt his lips there. The way he was looking at her was almost too much and she had to force herself to keep eye contact.

"I promised myself I wouldn't get too close. I don't ever want to hurt you Quinn-"

This time it was her who interrupted, a fire igniting in her she pulled her face out of his grasp and stood up so she was looking down at him. Her heart was beating quickly and all she wanted was to make him understand her.

"- Listen to me! I am a young girl, but I have had to grow up, Will. I am not a fragile piece of glass that is going to shatter with a little bit of pressure. I can handle myself and I can handle whatever this is! I need you to understand that!"

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back from him. That was the first time she had ever really raised her voice to him, or around him and at first she regretted it, but Quinn knew there were some things that needed to be said. This wasn't something that could be danced around forever. She knew how she felt. There was a chance he wouldn't feel the same, a chance he would treat her with the same cautious response that he had given Rachel Berry. A strong force inside of her told her that this wasn't the same thing to him though. Quinn was not Rachel Berry and he did not have the same closeness with Rachel that the two of them shared.

"Will, we are either going to continue tip toeing around this, or we are going to deal with it. Whatever you decide I'll play along with. I know from experience though, as do you, that we have a long road ahead of us if we decide to ignore things just because they are complicated. I have made that mistake before and I will not make it again, I need your help though. I'm not naive, I won't wait around forever"

At first he just stared back at her and then he lowered his head into his hands. Feeling defeated Quinn swallowed back a fresh wave of tears and for just a second placed her hand on his shoulders and made her way into the bathroom. A good shower would wash her fears and nightmares away. Quinn also hoped it would ease the tension in her shoulders and the throbbing in her head. At least for now.


	9. Chapter 9 I have waited

Authors note: So you guys should let me know what you think, this is my favorite chapter that I have written for this and I would like your feedback :) I know it's a little short, but i'm very proud of it! and I think the song Alone perfectly describes this entire chapter :) :)

Also: I wanted some feedback on what you guys would like to see happen in this story :) Any ideas? I want to make it the best I possibly can for you! so just let me know what you are thinking!

At first she was angry, the heat of the shower hitting her back, there was anger coursing through her. Not only was she angry at him, but she was angry at herself for wanting something she was fairly certain she could not have. By the time she got out of the shower however, the anger and turned into a painful ache in her chest. No matter what, she knew he was always going to be her friend. Will wasn't going to kick her out onto the streets, or mistreat her in anyway just because she had stood up to him. Hell the man had encouraged all the glee club girls to raise their voices and speak their minds. All that being said Quinn couldn't force the bit of despair pooled in her chest to release her from it's grip. Her feelings for him were strong, whether it was love or not she didn't quite know yet, but whatever was there was strong. When she pulled her sweatpants on and brushed her hair out her only thought was of crawling into the blankets on the couch and sleeping away her confusion and fears. Quinn pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and pulled a t-shirt over her head before exiting the bathroom. When she came out Will wasn't in the same spot and she looked around her and for a split second was struck by an irrational fear that he had left. Then however, she heard him sigh from his bedroom. Very hesitantly the young girl made her way over and peaked her head in.

Quinn knew that Will Schuester was an emotional man, the other glee members and herself had seen him cry on numerous occasions. It was very different this time however. It was raw and painful, it was just the two of them and she was seeing his own pain flickering across his features. He was not sobbing by any means, his tears were silent and he stared straight ahead and the feeling in her gut twisted like a knife. Part of it was guilt, she didn't want to push him, and she didn't want to push him away. Very quietly she came over and the second he heard her Will raised his hands to wipe the tears away. Quinn grabbed his hand and said nothing as she wrapped her arms around him. At first there was no response, but then she felt him wrap his arms around her very pregnant stomach. The hug was almost awkward because of her stomach, but at the moment she didn't really care, she wanted him to know she was there and she wanted him to know that no matter what he said or felt that she would be right here ready to catch him if he fell as he had done for her.

"Your right, I can't just dance around and pretend I don't understand what your going through"

His voice was rough and a little scratchy from crying and it made her stomach twist uncomfortably again. The baby kicked on cue along with the twist. Quinn ran her fingers through his curls contemplating what to say next.

"Will, I'm sorry. I know how I feel, however I don't expect anything from you. I'm young, I'm pregnant, my future is hazy. I have nothing to offer you, I have nothing to give back to you and I don't want you to feel obligated to anything. Everything you have done for me, I can't thank you enough, but don't think I need anything else from you"

He jerked back from her so quickly that Quinn thought she had offended him and the her stomach seemed to drop even further down. Will had stood up quickly and grabbed her shoulders before bringing them up to cup both of her cheeks. At first all he did was look at her. His gaze so intense she almost wanted to look away. Will opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it again and lowered his hand and backed up to stand further away from her, almost as if their poximity was physically painful for him, several times he seemed ready to speak but the words didn't seem to be tears welled up in his eyes, but they didn't fall this time. He closed them and swallowed them down, he was going to be strong through this, as she had been with him. Will ran his hands through his hair before finally seeming to know what to say to her.

"Quinn, you are pregnant, you are young, but above all you are a beautiful girl that has given me something to look forward to in this damn empty apartment everyday. I'm terrified of how happy you make me"

Quinn stepped closer to him again and rested her hands against his chest, not breaking eye contact with him even for a second. She stood on her tippy toes, getting closer to him, but still staying at a spot where she could maintain eye contact with him.

"I'm going to kiss you, if you don't want this, if you don't want me, pull away from me and this whole crazy idea will be forgotten."

His eyes burned into hers and when he flinched she was almost positive he was going to move away from her. She could see his inner conflict raging in her eyes, and silently she pleaded with him to just follow his heart and let her head the way. Time seemed to stand still for her with the smallest of movements, Will just ever so slightly he inched his head forward. It was the only sign she needed and as her arms wrapped around his neck, her lips collided with his. At first it was just the press of her lips against his, she had initiated, it was his turn to make the next move. Very slowly his lips started to move against hers. Her response was to respond with the same gentleness. His lips were soft, softer then she had expected and his body was warm against her own. Still at a slow steady pace, Will wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and he increased the pressure of his lips on hers. When he pulled back it was only slightly, he placed two sweet pecks against her lips before resting his forehead against hers, taking slow deep breathes.

"Are you okay"

His whisper was soft and she could feel it against her lips. Once again she leaned up to give press her mouth to his, only for a second.

"Yeah, I really am. I'm scared too, but I want this. I promise you I do"

This time when will took in a breath it was shaky and unsure.

"Quinn you are so young, this would be hard, it would hurt, this is too much of a burden for you to carry on your shoulders. I don't want to hurt you. I can't do that to you."

As he said this he had taken her hand and was stepping back to the bed, pulling the covers down he sat down pulling her gently with him. When he was lying on his side she came down next to him and slipped her leg between his and tangled their calves together. Her arms were around his waist and he scooted closer until her head was against his chest and his head was resting against hers. It was the middle of the day, and they weren't going to sleep, but Quinn was glad he was willing to let her this close.

"Ms. Sylvester trained her cheerios to be ready for a challenge"

Will chuckled slightly despite the situation and she couldn't help but allow herself to giggle along with him.

"In all honestly Will I will fight for you. We are both scared, but we are in this together. At least we don't have to go through this alone"

He brought his hands up to run his fingers through her hair. The one thing that Quinn knew is no matter what happened between the two of them, this moment would be engraved in both her mind and heart forever. The sound of his heartbeat, the feel of the hand in her hair and the hand on her waist. The feeling of his lips against her own. Nothing would ever compare to this she knew that much. Though it was all overwhelming and nothing was quite set into stone or in place yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret kissing him. The line had been crossed and now they either moved forward or moved backwards. At this point it was Will's call. If he said move forward she would gladly take his hand and carry on with him.

"Hey, don't ever think you have nothing to offer, your a beautiful girl with everything to give. Your laugh, your smile, the way you always know the right thing to say, the way you never give up, all of these things someone would be lucky to have"

Quinn snuggled just a little bit closer.

"You have me"

Will softly pressed his lips to her forehead before leaning down to trace kissing from her cheekbone down to her jawline and back up around before bring them back up to her kiss her lips again. After that he scooted down so he was lying at eye level with her and his forehead was resting against hers, their legs still entwined. Will's eyes didn't leave her, one hand was tracing patters across her cheekbone while the other was resting on her stomach where she also laced her fingers through his. It all felt surreal to her, the light touch of his finger tips, his breath against her face. If there was anytime for her to fall harder for him it was now. She figured it wouldn't be long until she fell into deep, possibly bring him down with her. If there was a chance for her to have him though, she knew it would be worth it. Quinn new that she could lie here forever, her daughter was shifting in her stomach and his hand twitched and she could feel him smile when a small kick pushed into her stomach. Quinn's eyes burned with emotion and she squeezed his hand in hers and shifted just a little bit closer to him.

"No matter what happens, you have me too"


	10. Chapter 10 We have to go

Authors note: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! Here is an update that I kind of like. I know it's face paced but that is kind of how this whole story has been. I hope you enjoy it!

P.S Also sweet little Quill moment this week on Glee. That nice little hug!

It became tradition soon after that. Will's bed had been uncharted territory to Quinn, but some nights she would find herself crawling into his bed at night, scooting until she was resting against him and his hand snaked around her continuously growing waist. Some nights however, she'd be rolling around on the couch, unable to get comfortable, and she'd hear his footsteps on the carpet, and she was always grateful when he gently helped her up and lead her back into his room to sleep comfortably next to him. One thing that had happened since their blow out though is there wasn't much talking about it between them. Everything was still very hesitant. Sometimes he would kiss her, but it was always slow and unsure. Also, it was a little bit fearful. When his arm would wrap around her he would keep a safe distance. It was only in the safety of the night, that he would full wrap around her, letting her settle into him as closely as she could. This continued each night for weeks. However, after they won regionals they had stepped into the apartment though and he had lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms. His lips planted firmly against hers. It felt like a breath of fresh air each time and Quinn melted into the embrace.

Neither of them were ready for it when the contractions started. It was the night they won regionals, they had barely gotten to bed after the entire glee cast had gone out to dinner. Kurt had sat faithfully by her side all night, clutching her hand as she felt complete discomfort and occasionally pains that should have been a warning sign to her. Kurt had regarded her seriously that night, telling her to call him if she needed anything. Quinn was curled up in Will's bed, turned away from him, taking deep breaths with each contraction. They were getting closer together and she tried to remain calm. It didn't take long for Will to wake up and touch his hand to her shoulder. Very gently and carefully, how he always had been with her.

"Quinn?"

"We need to go"

Will knows exactly what's she's talking about and doesn't question. He gets a bag together, putting everything he thinks she'll need in and goes outside to start the car, and setting her things in the back. When he comes back in he is practically carrying her out and all she can focus on is the pain and the fear coursing through her veins. As much as she had prepared herself for this moment she didn't feel ready at all. She clutched onto him until he had her in the car. Will shut the passenger door and hurried to get to his own seat, latching the seat belt and starting the car. The drive to the hospital was silent. He clutched Quinn's hand as she gasped several times, and let out a few pained cries. She knew this was going to be hard. This was happening, she was bringing a child into the world, a little girl. A little girl who would be a part of her, a part of puck, and even in an indirect way a part of Will.

"I need you to call Puck, he deserves to be here. I know he hasn't always been there, but i want him here for this"

Will simply nodded keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"I also need you to call-" She sucked in a sharp intake of breath. "I need you to call Kurt, he's the only other person in the world I have besides you"

At that Will's eyes turned towards her, they were sympathetic and kind and it made her want to burst into tears. Before she even had the time though, they were pulled up in front of the hospital and he was rushing to get her inside. Everything flashed by in a blur, she was being taken back in a wheelchair and Will was trailing behind her, making the calls she had asked. When they checked to see how far along she was he left the room, mumbling a quick excuse and it was only then that Quinn allowed herself to cry. The nurse was sweet, offering up words of comfort and touching Quinn's arm softly. When Quinn had finally calmed down they discovered she was dilated at a 5, about halfway. Then when she asked if Quinn wanted her to go and get her boyfriend, Quinn didn't even take the time to deny anything, just nodded her head and let out a shaky breath.

Will came back into the room and he pulled up a chair beside her. The nurse shut the door behind her and Will brought his hand up to smooth back her hair, which as stuck to her forehead from the sweat. It was then that he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, and then brushed his lips against her forehead. A comforting gesture that seemed to warm her entire body.

"Puck and Kurt are on their way,"

Quinn simply closed her eyes and clutched his hand tightly in hers. There would be explanations she would have to give, Puck probably wouldn't question too much, but she knew Kurt would. In the back of her mind though, Quinn knew that she could trust him. He wouldn't give their secret away and he would try to be supportive in any way he could. At least that is what she hoped for with all of her heart, because she needed Will there with her. And true to what she thought when they arrived Puck was too wrapped up in concerns for her and the baby to notice Will's chair placed next to her, though at a further distance then before, and when she met Kurt's wondering eyes simply mouthed 'later' to him and he understood completely. Puck held her hand and Kurt offered soothing words.

When it was time to push she held out her hand to will, pleading silently for him to stay, Kurt went to wait in the lobby and Puck stayed. This time he questioned their teacher's presence. Will offered an explanation of how he had been helping her out for the past few weeks, claiming her water broke shortly after dinner and he was the first to get to her. The explanation didn't make much sense, however, Puck chose to trust him. Which surprised her beyond anything else. Everything started to move in a blur again as when she had arrived at the hospital. Quinn was pushing with all of her might, clutching Will's hands so tightly she was surprised his fingers didn't snap. The doctor was urging her on, Puck whispering how great she was doing, his voice thick with emotion. When Quinn gave her last push, she was vaguely aware of Puck cutting the chord, her head fell back against the pillows and she felt herself giving into exhaustion. Her senses seemed to strengthen however when she heard her baby give her first deafening wail. It was then that sobs over took her. Puck was helping clean off the baby and despite how disgusting she knew she was, Will wrapped his arms around her as she cried the hardest she could ever remember crying. It was sharp and hurt her throat, and she cried along with her daughter.

"You did amazing sweetheart, she's okay, your okay" Will sneaks a kiss to her forehead and tried to offer soothing words, but nothing seemed to dull the ache in her chest. Except for the baby. When they brought her over and placed her in Quinn's arms everything stopped. All Quinn was aware of was the baby in her arms and her tears gradually stopped and she stared into hazel eyes that mirrored her own. There in her arms was a tiny child with olive skin, and thick dark curls, but those eyes, so similar to Quinn's.

"You are so beautiful" She whispered in awe.

Her daughters cries had also stopped and her eyes were round and curious, blinking several times, adjusting to the light. There was nothing in the world. Just the two of them. When brought her hand up and pressed it to the babies palm, her eyes welling up again when she wrapped her fingers around her mothers own finger.

When Quinn finally found the strength to look up Will was leading Kurt back into the room and Puck's eyes were misty. Quinn looked at all of them and took in a deep breath. Her life was changed forever, nothing was ever going to be the same no matter what. For better or for worse she would never really know. There was nothing she could, or would take back however in this moment. Puck reached for their daughter and Quinn hesitantly handed the baby over. Puck's eyes locked with hers, even if they would never be together, they would always have this. When she looked at Will she realized the same thing, he was just as much a part of this as they were. It was then that the hysterics bubbled over and she let out a sharp cry. Everyone in the room looked at her in shock, but she only caught Will's eyes this time.

"I can't do this, I can't do it" She didn't let her voice get to loud, not wanting to alarm the baby. But still her voice shook with every word and tears poured rapidly and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can't do this, this is my baby. My daughter. I can't give her up. This is my daughter, don't you understand. I can do this. I'll get a job I'll do anything"

Despite the others in the room Will took his place next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her cries and turned into quiet sobs and he leaned closely to her, and just for her ears he whispered.

"If this is what you want, I promise, we can figure it out"


End file.
